Guilty
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Undercover cop, Tori Vega, is tasked with proving the infamous Upper East Side Widow, Jade West, is guilty of murder despite being found not guilty. What started as a case to expose her crimes quickly becomes skewed when her emotions get in the way. However, she isn't the only one with motive-hindering feelings. One Shot


**Chapter 15 prompt from _Nothing But Jori Prompts_ by _underdogs-are-the-best_ as a request geared toward the holiday. I might have another One Shot in store for the day of Halloween too. I haven't decided yet. Enjoy!**

* * *

Slender fingers put the finishing touches on the special dinner she prepared before it was taken to the dining room where it was set in the correct place. The attentive housewife, or trophy wife as she often felt, knew her husband would be home from work any minute now. Preparations were set and she couldn't wait to serve him dinner before taking him to bed. He came in the door just as she was setting out the wine glasses. She went to get the bottle then returned to see him walk in, shedding his suit and tie. She offered him a smile he returned as he took a seat and she poured the wine.

"How was your day?" she asked, making small talk. Internally there was a strong need to rush things along but she held herself steady.

"A mess, but I handled it," he answered, grimacing at a sharp pain in his back. He rubbed it and she rushed over to help, soothing the ache by rubbing at his shoulders and back.

"Do you want another painkiller after dinner?" she inquired, as she always did. He eyed the wine, hesitant. It was his favorite kind, and she knew that. He was a stickler for mixing medicine and alcohol which was another thing she knew. He would have to choose.

"No, I should be fine. Let's get to this lovely dinner you made," he said, reaching up to take her hand in his, dropping a kiss to the back of it. She forced a smile and waited for him to pull away so that she could take her seat across from him. They dug in and she listened to him talk with believable interest. For the past five years they had been married, happily in the man's opinion. To his wife's, well, she had to admit he did take care of her. But it had never been about settling down for her. It had always been about more. Much more. The thrill she sought was something she hid well, something she never fully immersed herself in until now. She hadn't thought she could fully commit, but what better time than now to see? She encouraged him to drink a bit more than usual and then enticed him to bed. He was a bit tipsy and didn't hesitate or question her sudden desire. She made sure to properly excite him, teasing until he was panting before shoving him on the bed.

"How about we try something new?" she propositioned, holding up one of his ties and giving him a suggestive look.

"Whatever you want," he readily agreed. She chuckled and proceeded to tie him down, hands running across his arms to his chest each time she tied a wrist to the bedpost. His heart was racing at a troubling pace and it caused a smirk to pull at her full lips. She straddled him and ran her hands down his torso, scooting back as she did until she was tugging at his trousers. Once they were off she sat up to push up her skirt, revealing her lack of panties. He groaned and strained against his restraints. She hovered over him and leaned in to kiss his jaw before lowering herself. His heart picked up sharply and she rocked in time with it, brows creasing in hostility instead of pleasure. Her hands ran up to grip lightly at his neck before slowly adding pressure. He choked and shuddered, his heart suddenly seizing from all the excitement.

"Oh, Richard, you don't know how good this feels," she taunted, getting no pleasure from the union between them. No, her excitement came from watching as the man below her gasped and panicked as he fell victim to a heart attack she worked so long to trigger. She lifted off him and put more pressure on his neck, her lips at his ear.

"You should really listen to your doctor, dear. A weak heart doesn't mix well with the care I've given you," she whispered, smirking devilishly at his wide eyed expression when she pulled back. With a wheezing breath he finally fell still, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"That's one way to go," she commented, patting his cheek before sliding off the bed for a shower. She had to clean off all traces of him and finish herself off. She didn't know taking a life could be such a turn on. She really had to find the time to do it again.

* * *

The young man concentrated as he skimmed the net over the pool's surface, grumbling under his breath at how pristine it had to be. He complained all the time about the work he had to do to make the widow happy but he kept listening only because he was hopeful that all the teasing would amount to something. He swore she was making passes at him and he was eager to show her what he knew. He wasn't as inexperienced as his age suggested. He looked up and saw her coming outside, vivid blue-green eyes on the sparkling pool.

"Beautiful," he complimented with what he thought was a charming grin. Her eyes shot to him, expressionless.

"It is," she responded, unimpressed.

"No, I was talking about you," he told her, leaning the pole against the wall behind him. She rolled her eyes and made her way to her favorite spot by the edge, feet from him yet still trying in vain to ignore him. She hiked up the long, flowy skirt she wore before sitting down and dipping her legs in. It was a bit cold but just what she needed to distract herself. Every day she had to deal with the idiot pool boy and she had to hold herself back from firing him, or worse. It wasn't because she lacked people to hire. It was more of a way to tease herself, to make herself wait as much as she could before having her fun. It was entertaining to make him think he had a chance. Her charm made him obey even when he didn't want to. She could see when he hesitated or wanted to decline, but every time she got him to comply. The dunce thought he was actually going to get lucky. The downside to it all was how deluded he became. She would come up with something to get rid of him though. She chuckled to herself, gaining his attention.

"Hey, I, uh, wanted to talk to you about payment," he mentioned, walking over. She saw him approach and stood up, drenching the concrete and line of tiles with water.

"You'll get it at the end of the week, as always," she reminded him. He shook his head and stopped in front of her.

"Actually, I wanted to request something other than money," he suggested, that stupid supposedly charming smile on his face. She crossed her arms and stood her ground.

"No. I already told you, you're nothing more than someone I employ to take care of my house. I don't want anything more to do with you," she stated, moving to go around him.

"Don't be like that. You'll like it," he promised, grabbing her by the arm. She yanked away from him and he turned to face her.

"Not likely," she said with a shake of her head. She tried to pass him again but he pulled her into his arms, his lips on hers and his hand on her behind. She yanked away and slapped him. While he was caught off guard she shoved him back. He tripped on his feet and slipped in the puddle of water she intentionally made. He stumbled to gain his balance and she took advantage of his plight to grab the pole he had set aside and swung at him. He fell, his head slamming into the edge of the tiled pool. He tried to get up but he was effectively dazed. Blood poured down his face and dripped off his chin to mix with the water. She stood over him, smirking.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here, but I'm pretty sure this wasn't the fun you were alluding to, right?" she mocked, tossing the pole in the pool before crouching down to his level. He struggled to pronounce words but failed. He could barely function yet there was still fear in his eyes. She reached out and grabbed him by the chin, eyes on the blood that ran over her palm.

"At least **I** get to have fun," she remarked, releasing him to stand. He tried to beg for his life but she ignored him, kicking him off the side and into the pool. He struggled and thrashed but couldn't stay above water in his condition. She waited for him to sink to the bottom before returning inside, glad to finally be rid of him.

* * *

The young cop sighed heavily from her spot on the couch, eyes resting tiredly on the TV screen in front of her. She rubbed at her eyes and yawned. She didn't normally like to watch the news but her profession kind of warranted it. The case she was appointed required her to go undercover in order to catch the illusive Upper East Side Widow. Or that was what everyone was starting to call her. Tori knew her as Jade West, according to the files they had on her so far. The woman had been in court many times. She had been accused of killing her husband, Richard, and an eighteen year old pool boy, Dominic. Richard was a very wealthy man and it was still a possibility that he was murdered for his money. The boy was murdered for reasons unknown. Both cases ended the same, with the infamous widow found not guilty. Tori watched the week old footage currently replaying on screen, showing the raven haired woman outside the courthouse in a peachy pink dress. It was tight and stopped at the knee with a slit between the legs. Although the neckline was modest the razor back design showed off more skin and bared her arms. It was simple but still flattered her figure.

That was followed by the body hugging black dress that bared leg with a slit as well as having no sleeves and a high collar while also exposing her chest, showing off something lacy just underneath. She walked with a regal air about her as she made her way to her late husband's funeral. And there she was in a burgundy dress outside the courthouse again. The plunging neckline, tight fit, and slightly more revealing slit down the leg showed a bit more of her pale skin this time around. She seemed to be mustering a tense smile, hiding some other emotion just under the surface as the reporters clustered around her shouting questions. She slipped away without talking to any of them that time. She went from answering inquiries to not having any time to stop and talk before she disappeared in her chauffeured car. That had to mean something. It made sense that she was found not guilty. The cop tried to be fair but with all the facts laid out and no punishment given she had no choice but to assume someone had been paid off each time. It wasn't unheard of for the wealthy to pay their way out of trouble and the widow didn't seem to be an exception.

It made catching her red handed a bit hard. But that was why she was put on the case. She hadn't been with the New York unit very long and was pretty young herself but she was confident she could prove the widow was guilty. Her assignment was one she worked well in. Going undercover was close to acting, improv, and the performing arts school she had attended when she was in high school lent itself nicely to that. She shut off the TV and stood to stretch. Tomorrow the real work would begin. She was going to offer her services to the wealthy widow as a housekeeper and hope to get hired. With any luck she would remain close enough to find evidence on the two murders or even catch her should she kill again. She went to bed a little on the anxious side. She had been undercover only twice before but both times weren't nearly as severe as this one. It would be the first time she went up against a potential murderer. She gave herself a pep-talk and then relaxed into sleep, determined to prove herself. She couldn't let the widow get away with another crime. She was hell bent on putting the murderous woman behind bars where she belonged. Nothing was going to stand in her way.

* * *

The growling of a motorcycle caught the widow's attention. She looked up from where she stood in the kitchen to see the vehicle take the turn up the drive to park behind her car. She figured it to be the new housekeeper she hired. The young woman's resume was very extensive, surprisingly so. She was handy with most things and didn't mind cleaning on top of that. She sounded promising. Not like that perverted pool boy she hired. She did give him the wrong impression in order to gain his attention but then he proceeded to go around saying they were involved. It was worth it for the thrill of knocking him unconscious before dumping him in the pool he spent hours cleaning just a few minutes previously. She watched as the young woman dismounted and gaped when her helmet was removed.

"Shit," she cursed, eyeing the chestnut hair and prominent features that were revealed. The girl was striking in a girl next door kind of way, but that wasn't a bad thing. Charming if anything. At that moment she turned and saw the widow looking at her from the window. The bright smile that spread on her face made her freeze in place before she shook her head and waved back. She pushed off the counter and made her way to the door to let her in. It swung open to the hired help waiting on the patio.

"Hey. You must be Mrs. Drake," she greeted. The widow played up sadness before answering.

"Um, just West now. I took back my name after Richard…" she muttered, eyes falling to the ground.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. I didn't mean-" the new housekeeper rushed to amend. She shook her head and reached out to squeeze her shoulder.

"No, it's ok. You can call me Jade since you'll probably be around here more often than not. We should just skip all pleasantries and be good friends, don't you think?" Jade suggested.

"Oh, yeah, that's nice of you. I'm Tori by the way," she introduced, holding out a hand. Jade took it in her own, marveling at the strong grip. Although her hand looked delicate it held strength and was calloused just a bit. They were worker's hands.

"Come in and I can show you around," Jade insisted, gesturing her forward. Tori nodded and stepped inside. Jade directed her to set her helmet on the side table in the hall and she did so. She held on to her friendly smile but her eyes were keen, senses on alert to every minute detail.

"Wow, this place is big. Beautiful too, if you don't mind me saying," Tori spoke up.

"Thank you. It is pretty big. It gets kind of lonely sometimes," Jade remarked, looking to the tanned brunette. Her sharp blue-green eyes roved over Tori once and an odd feeling like being sized up by a predator flitted through her. She couldn't help but think the woman was anything other than a mourning widow, but Tori knew better. She had to be careful, keep her eyes open and her guard up.

"I bet. Is there anyone else who helps around here?" Tori wondered.

"Besides the occasional maid, not since Dominic. He kept the pool in order," Jade answered.

"He's the one who fell, hit his head, and drowned, correct?" Tori pointed out. Jade nodded.

"I'm sorry if this is a touchy subject, but the news has been talking about all kinds of accusations against you and I just want to say that they are so full of shit," she began. She watched as Jade's brow quirked with interest.

"Really? No one seems to be on my side," she mentioned.

"Well I am. You've been dealt a bad hand and you're all on your own now so I want to help as much as I can," Tori offered with a big smile. Jade's own smile looked sincere at first but there was a glint of something hidden in her gaze, intentions of a separate agenda barely noticeable to anyone other than the trained cop.

"Thank you. Let me show you around and then I'll explain what I need you to do," the widow said, turning to lead the tour. Tori followed, listening as she took her from room to room. As big as the place seemed it wasn't like it had an unnecessary amount of rooms. Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a fair sized kitchen, a large living room, and a huge yard complete with a pool out back. They stepped outside and Tori's eyes immediately scanned the area. Over there was where the boy supposedly fell. Everything looked so ordinary. It was hard to believe two murders took place in the house.

"So I won't need much cleaning inside since I have the maid who comes by every so often, but I'm terrible at fixing things and I don't have anyone to clean the pool every week so that's when you come in," Jade explained, circling the swimming pool as she spoke. She stopped at a low wall and leaned on it, glancing back at Tori with a confident smirk. She couldn't help but freeze in place under the expression directed at her. Jade West was striking under the sunlight. It was then when she noticed what she was wearing. It was a sky blue dress dipping into a V-neck, short sleeved and tight at the waist only to flow down from her hips to end above her knees. Jade took in her searching gaze and smirked. Something told her she made the right choice in picking Tori. She could have a lot of fun with her. Maybe she would even keep her around longer than the others. She would have to see how much of a benefit she was before being fully decided.

"Are you always dressed this nicely?" Tori questioned suddenly, eyes widening when her thoughts became words she didn't really plan to be known. Jade laughed heartily and sauntered over to her.

"Only when I know I'll be meeting someone I look forward to seeing," she replied in her rich, husky voice. Tori noticed it before but never to this extent. It was like every attractive thing about the woman suddenly hit her all at once. She had been all business up until her thoughts screwed her over. She struggled to reply, cleared her throat, and then tried again. Jade's smirk only widened at her trouble. It was all too easy ensnaring her.

"Y-yeah? That's cool. I mean, not that I don't appreciate it, I just mean I-well, I'll be working here so whether you wanted to see me or not wouldn't really matter," Tori rambled. Jade never really found anything as endearing as the woman in front of her. She hated a lot and lusted over other things but was never in between. She reminded herself to tread with caution. Should she have to be disposed she couldn't get attached, but she wouldn't mind some casual fun.

"No, I think we could have a very beneficial friendship in time. Especially since we'll be seeing a lot of each other," Jade suggested, that smirk curling and causing Tori to bite her lip. The woman was dangerous in more ways than one. All she could do was nod.

"Speaking of which, let me show you to the guest room you can take should you end up staying late or if you want to take a break," she continued, turning to go back inside.

"No, that's fine. I won't need a room," Tori politely declined. She didn't want to seem rude but the fact of the matter was she wasn't going to let herself be caught in a position where she would have to let her defenses down. When she was done working she wanted to head straight home where she could safely compile any evidence she might find. Jade stopped at the back door and spun to take Tori by the hand, giving it a squeeze.

"If you don't want to use it that's fine, but it'll always be there if you change your mind. The least you could do is consider it," she implored. Tori sighed but nodded, a small smile on her face. Jade's thumb soothed over her hand before she nodded and dropped it to go inside.

"Come on then. Once the tour is over you can go home. I won't need you until tomorrow," Jade said. Tori inhaled and let it out slowly before entering the house again. She was a friendly and easy going person to most but when she didn't want to do something she was stubborn until the end. She couldn't fathom how this woman made her agree so easily. She closed the door behind her and couldn't help but feel like she was being put to the ultimate test.

* * *

The work required to keep the large house in top shape wasn't as hard as Tori thought it would be, although the menial work made her long for patrol. It was often boring work with a few key points throughout the day. Those points being Jade herself stopping by to offer her food or water. Sometimes they would talk while Tori worked. Despite the constant reminders to view the woman as a conniving murderess and not a grieving widow as she portrayed, the young cop couldn't help but forget for a short time. She was so sure she saw a different, sincere, part of Jade every once in a while. The few times they got on the subject of family was interesting. Tori was no psychologist but she could bet whatever gave the widow an impulse to kill had to have stemmed from her rough childhood. She often let Jade deflect her from such topics since they seemed to be rather delicate to speak of. Other than that they got along fine. Sometimes, when Tori had the house to herself she would do a little snooping. She was disappointed when there was nothing to find, and she made sure to search extensively. Jade was a smart woman so she knew it wouldn't be that easy. Sure, it had been a few months, almost a year since she took the undercover case but she was starting to wonder how much longer it would take.

She heard that it could take years to get anything of substance. It put her on edge, more so the few times she actually stayed when she worked late. Sometimes it was necessary but other times she swore Jade was coaxing her to stay and it was working. She was highly suspicious of her intentions. She didn't know if the woman was simply lonely, coming on to her, or setting her up so that she could do her in when she least expected it. She couldn't risk anything so she made sure to lock the door of her guest room every time she spent the night. It made her feel better but she was sure if Jade really wanted her dead she could just unlock the door with a master key. She tried not to think about that. Meanwhile, the head of the house was trying to decide what she wanted. Tori was both shy and bold, straightforward yet conservative, and Jade often times couldn't get a read on her. It was interesting to say the least. One minute she thought she was getting through to her and the next she clammed up and made excuses so that she could get out of the situation. Jade had no intention of killing her, yet, since she would much rather see what other benefits she could get out of her besides her excellent handy work, but the girl would never settle no matter what she hinted at.

Not even the subtle touches she gave her could make her cave, although they did get promising reactions. It only made Jade more determined. She quickly made a game out of how long it would take to make the tanned brunette blush or stammer. Yes, she was useful in many ways. So much so she forgot how unhappy she was. With Tori she didn't think about how much her past hurt, how much it damaged and scarred her. Tori was supportive in a way she never had and she found herself craving her attention. But then the frustration would set in when Tori got away yet again and anger took its place. She couldn't very well do anything about it so she took to going out with someone she met on a blind date. They hadn't done much besides a heavy make out and touching. Sexual release wasn't something Jade wanted with him because she was too invested in getting Tori in her bed, but there was a different kind of euphoria that could easily take its place, one she couldn't carry out with Tori. It was only a matter of time before she would offer to go back to her place and he would agree to her invite. Then she could get what she really wanted out of him. But for now she had to wait and plan.

What better way to do that then to immerse herself in Halloween decorating. Her house was usually the best in the neighborhood because she hired people to turn her lawn into a haunted maze of sorts. The kids flocked to her house for scares and the best treats of the night. After all, she enjoyed the creepy and macabre ever since she was a kid. She knew how to do it right. It also helped to get people on her side when she had been accused. No one could see her as a murderer when she was outwardly giving and nice to children. All an act, but a good one. This year Tori was helping out. She dressed up as a rather convincing looking werewolf in mid transformation thanks to the make-up artist Jade hired to dress everyone up. She seemed to take joy in running around scaring kids with snarls, jumping out of bushes to startle teens who swaggered around like they were immune to being frightened. Anyone would be afraid of her sharp teeth, yellow eyes, pointed ears, and claws. She seemed to enjoy scaring the crap out of people just as much as Jade did. She smirked from her post at the exit where she handed out the treats for those that made it through. Tori had just scared off some overconfident teens and returned to her, laughing. If her tail had been real it would be wagging at that moment.

"Enjoying yourself, I see," she commented, eyeing the werewolf. Tori shrugged and scratched at her neck sheepishly.

"It is pretty fun. I never got to do this before. Thanks for letting me," she said, honest.

"No problem," Jade replied, shrugging. Tori grinned, fangs on display. She liked how Jade looked in her costume. Tori had no clue what she was and neither did Jade but she still managed to get in the spirit of the holiday. Her hair was down in luscious curls and she was dressed in a skin tight red dress that had a frill of lace around the wide neckline. It showed off her pushed up breasts. Fake blood ran down her jaw and was splatted on her chest, the color contrasting nicely with her pale skin. Tori was given the liberty of drenching her in it. She didn't miss the excited glint in Jade's eyes when she did. It sent a shiver down her spine when she thought of what monstrous things could be going through her head at that moment. After all, she was a real killer and only then was Tori reminded. Only then did she remember why she was really there. The dark red lipstick and heavy dark make-up around her eyes was a great addition and made the color or her eyes pop.

A lacy black choker with an obsidian gem hanging from it along with a pair of killer black heels completed the look. Jade had asked her what she thought and she couldn't help but settle with dangerously sexy. Jade looked pleased and sauntered away after an appreciatively seductive bite in her direction, thanking her. Now that Tori was taking in her costume again she decided she was an enchantress because Tori was sure she was starting to get in too deep. There was a special side of Jade she liked and it was getting harder to ignore. She realized she was openly staring when Jade quirked a brow at her, that smirk in place. Tori quickly made herself scarce and ran off to chase down two preteens she overheard talking smack on the haunted maze. They ran away screaming and Jade took a moment to chuckle under breath, entertained. She didn't think she would enjoy Tori's company as much as she had and mentally decided to keep her around.

* * *

Winter gave way to spring and the days started to get warmer the closer they came to summer. During the colder months the pool had been covered but now that it was getting hot again the job of cleaning it was added back to Tori's list of things to do. Before even going undercover she made sure she knew all she needed to know to look like a professional when it came to taking care of the house. Her image couldn't falter in the slightest. Cleaning the pool was her least favorite of what she had to do only because there were so many steps. It paid off when she got to swim in it though, or see Jade swim in it with her. Her heart would ache every time she saw the widow with anything less than a shirt and pants on. There were even rare times when she caught her in nothing but a towel, but she was sure those moments were on purpose. She was convinced Jade liked to tease her. She couldn't believe it at first, but when her intentions became obvious it couldn't be overlooked.

Tori found herself checking Jade out against her will, getting lost in her eyes, enjoying her playful smirks, knowing she was feeling something for her. The thought alone was dangerous. She didn't know how long she could stay undercover. There were days she just wanted to quit, but every time she was about to she came up with reasons she couldn't. This time she had arrived a bit early to start on the pool first. She let herself in with the key she was given and headed out to the backyard. She pushed back the strands of hair that fell from her pony tail as she stepped outside. She walked over to the rack that held the net but froze when she turned to notice Jade lounging by the edge in a matching light blue and white striped pajama shirt and pants. The shirt was haphazardly buttoned, milky skin on display. Tori fought the blush when she realized she couldn't see the edges of a bra. She held the pole in a tighter grip and then moved to get to work.

"Morning, Jade," she greeted with a small smile. Jade looked lost in thought but gave her attention at the sound of her name.

"Hey," she grunted, running her fingers through thick, dark hair. She looked off into the distance and the side profile of her face made Tori's heart skip a beat. She was beautiful when she was casual without any make-up on. She had such natural beauty. Jade absently watched Tori sweep the net through the clear water while she planned her day. She was seeing that guy again, what was his name, Zach? It didn't really matter. She had been leading him on until she could get him right where she wanted him. The familiar itch had returned and it was best if she took care of it soon. It would also decide if she could completely trust Tori or not. It would be nice if she had someone who could help cover for her, give her an alibi should the need arise again, and she was sure it would. She had an unquenchable thirst for it now and it had been so long since the last time she was able to quench it.

"Jade?" Tori called to her, waving a hand in her face. She finished cleaning the pool and saw that Jade looked more than preoccupied. She walked over to bring her back down to Earth. Jade's gaze pulled up to meet her brown eyes and held there until she fidgeted under the intensity. Only then did Jade smile and release her from her scrutiny.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"I was just concerned. You looked a little lost," Tori teased.

"I was thinking. I have extensive plans today. I might need your help with them later," she mentioned, holding up a hand as a silent request for assistance. Tori clasped her hand and pulled her up, pausing when they stood mere inches from each other. Tori's eyes dropped to her soft, full lips that curved into a knowing smirk, causing Tori to look away. She didn't want to see what she would find waiting in Jade's gaze. Little did she know that if she had she would have seen that Jade was looking at her lips too.

"What did you have planned?" Tori asked, trying to stay on topic.

"Going on a date. Getting dinner and _maybe_ watching a movie," she responded, careful to monitor Tori's expression. She knew the affect she had on her and vice versa.

"Maybe?" Tori questioned. The wicked smile on Jade's face quickly clued Tori in and she nodded, trying not to let the fire of jealousy rage. She had no right to be jealous. Hell, she shouldn't be thinking that way toward Jade at all. She had to focus.

"Yeah. I might not pay attention to the movie if I'm craving what I think I'm craving," Jade teased suggestively, her thumb running over Tori's own. She jumped a little, forgetting that she hadn't let go of Jade's hand yet.

"Oh, ok. Then I should let you go do that," she muttered awkwardly, releasing Jade's hand. However, she only pulled Tori closer, catching her off guard so that she ended up pressed to Jade with a shocked intake of breath.

"Is that what you really want?" Jade asked her, voice low. Tori swallowed, wanting to tell Jade not to go, but she fought it away.

"Whatever makes you happy. If it's seeing him then have fun. Let me know when you need me for whatever it is later," she mumbled, pulling away. Jade watched her go, gritting her teeth. She wanted Tori more than ever in that moment. She wanted to mark her as her own. Tori glanced back at her once and offered a smile before going inside. She had more to do and it was just the start of the day. Jade avoided her until much later when she was getting ready to leave. She had Tori pick out what she would wear, having been indecisive. She chose a suede sea green dress with no sleeves. It was tight down to her waist but flowed down to her knee. The texture by itself interested Tori and she found herself running her hand over the material countless times, even when it was on Jade. Her hand passed over Jade's back when she helped zip her into it. It was a task Jade could have done herself but she couldn't resist. Her eyes closed at the tentative brush of Tori's hand on her back, still feeling the ghost of her touch well after she left the house. Tori promised she would be there when she got back.

She pulled her thoughts from the half Latina and turned them to her date. If all went well she would be satisfied either way. She was picked up on time for their reservation and had a relatively normal dinner. As always it wasn't bad but it also wasn't good. They walked around after and the idiot almost got them in trouble for shoplifting a $50,000 Hermes Birkin bag. She quickly explained his stupid joke to the store owner and gave it back. There were no charges filed against them but Jade was sure it was because the store owner figured the embarrassment was punishment enough. She couldn't wait to do away with him now. She easily clouded his reasoning and had him return her home with seductive promises whispered in his ear. All the while her hand caressed his thigh. He was quick to take her home and she allowed him to push her against the car for a heavy make out session before she tugged him inside. Tori watched the two from the window and forced away her bitter thoughts. The scene made her sick and she knew it even though she didn't want such feelings to exist. She stayed where she was in the kitchen and listened with a frown as they fumbled upstairs.

"Dammit," Tori whispered to herself, wanting to smack herself for the feelings she developed toward the criminal she was supposed to be finding evidence against. She cringed at the loud thump she heard upstairs and decided now was as good a time as any to busy herself outside until Jade needed her. Meanwhile, upstairs, Jade was sitting atop her date, panting. She had just floored him with a sudden tackle that sent his head into the corner of her dresser. All she had to do was tell him that she needed a special something from her dresser if they wanted to continue. While he was distracted she jumped him, throwing her whole body into him. She retrieved her favorite pair of scissors from the bottom drawer and waited for him to come around. He grumbled groggily, a trail of blood leaking down the side of his face.

"Well hello there. You woke up just in time for the fun," she informed him, running the closed blades down his back. He attempted to turn over but she shoved his face into the floor by the back of his neck and forced the tool into his fumbling hand. He tried to push her away but she was surprisingly strong and had him in an uncomfortable bind.

"Now relax, or I'll have to end this far faster than I want to," she told him, voice even. She guided his hand to press the scissor's blades into his side, pricking skin through his shirt. He whimpered and Jade bit her lip, feeling the excitement coil within her. The anticipation was killing her. She chuckled at the pun in her head before pressing into his flesh, right under his ribs. He cried out and tried to escape again but she squeezed his sides with her strong legs and grabbed at his neck again. His face was shoved into the floor until he was gasping for breath.

"I know this isn't the kind of carpet you expected to eat but then again everyone is disappointed at some point in life, right?" she taunted. She tightened her hand on his and shoved, plunging the blades deep into vulnerable flesh. It sunk in slowly, scraping bone on the way. He cried out and tried to buck her off but she held him steady, a smirk on her face and pleasure warming her at the feel of blood running over her hand.

"Shhh," she whispered in his ear, letting him bleed out. It took time and he lasted longer than she thought he would, but eventually he fell still. She stood up with a sigh and stepped over him, turning to leave only to come face to face with Tori. It wasn't how she wanted to tell her so it caught her by surprise. Tori stood in the doorway, having heard the shout of pain when she came in for supplies she needed. She made her way upstairs quietly and came across exactly what she had been waiting to witness. It was just as they said. Once a murderer always a murderer. She couldn't help it and finally gave in. Although Tori should have already jumped at Jade and restrained her before calling in for back-up she found that she couldn't do anything but stand there, emotions conflicting.

"Wh-what…" she gasped out, trying to speak.

"He thought he could use scissors in the bedroom but the guy obviously doesn't know how to handle pointy objects. I tried to tell him, but he didn't listen," Jade told her, walking over. Tori flinched back out of instinct, away from Jade's attempt to console her.

"It's alright. We'll get this sorted out," she coaxed, trying again. Tori let Jade rest her hand on her shoulder, glad it wasn't bloody like the other one.

"I'll need your help. You're going to back me up, ok? Can you do that?" Jade whispered, tone soft in a way Tori hadn't heard from her before. She was playing it off as an accident, just like the others. A million thoughts flew around Tori's head like angry bees made worse by a swarm of hornets she perceived to be emotions. It was so chaotic, and yet, through it all she found her answer and set it in stone.

"Yes," she murmured. She knew what she had to do. It wouldn't be easy but she finally decided. Jade smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"I knew I could count on you, Vega," she whispered admirably, the tone of her voice sending shivers down Tori's spine. Her pet name of sorts for her didn't help matters. Just once she wanted to act without thinking it over, already knowing how much control Jade had over her. So in one fluid motion she slid her hand behind Jade's neck and pulled her into a demanding kiss.

* * *

Jade wasn't stupid. Far from it. She was the sharpest pair of scissors, capable of cutting through the toughest material if she had to. She was beyond furious when she finally put everything together. It took her so long to figure Tori out. No one was so helpful. There had to be a hidden agenda, a catch. No one did anything just because they wanted to. So she paid someone to look into Tori. It took time but she eventually found out that Tori was an undercover cop, which meant they were on to her. That didn't stop her from killing what's-his-face though. If anything it stoked the fire of rebellion in her. She would prove that she could twist the good cop into someone who would hesitate to do her job and she succeeded. She struck again and was found not guilty for the third time. The best part was that Tori went along with it for whatever reason. Jade felt she had her under her thumb and she reveled in it. The corruption of the law. She never did it before but it felt so good. Despite that, the fun could only last so long. Unfortunately, Tori would either be hounded for evidence of Jade's murders or would realize that what she was doing was wrong and turn her in.

Either way, it couldn't be allowed to happen. There was only one way to silence her and Jade was loathe to admit it to herself. Tori had become something of a confidant for her despite being a cop looking to put her behind bars for the rest of her life. They shared a connection she hadn't felt with anyone else. The utter irony of it all wasn't lost on her. She huffed her irritation and stood from the ground where she was seated by the pool. If she wasn't swimming she liked to look at the water while she pondered what to do next. She recalled Tori in her bikini, toned body wet with water. Her skin was a lovely tanned color and the few times they came in contact with minimal fabric between them she learned just how soft the rest of Tori was. She groaned irritably as she made her way inside. She didn't pause at the door like she usually did to wait out the adjustment from bright light to darkness so she didn't see Tori until it was too late. They crashed into each other and Tori steadied her. When her vision finally cleared Jade was awarded with Tori's friendly smile.

"Hello," she greeted, smirking in return. Tori chuckled and her hands tightened on Jade's waist.

"I, uh, wanted to wish you a good afternoon before I got to work," she explained. Jade stared into her warm brown eyes and felt a pang of actual sadness. Regret. Jade hated the feeling but embraced it at the same time. It was as human as she would ever feel, and it was only when she was with Tori. She just brought something out of her she thought she lost years ago. Tori tilted her head like a confused puppy, trying to understand the sudden look of surrender in Jade's usually unwavering gaze. Warm hands slid over her shoulders to cup her face in pale hands. They were soft and gentle but Tori knew they were capable of brute strength. Her heart quickened as it always did when she was close to Jade. It was a mix of apprehension that Jade somehow found her out and was seconds from killing her as well as the usual nerves due to the feelings Tori had for her.

"Take the day off," Jade mumbled, thumbs caressing her cheeks. Tori's eyes fluttered at the gentle touch and finally fell closed when full lips met hers. She eagerly responded, burying a hand in Jade's hair, the other gripping around her middle so that they were pressed flush against each other. Everything in her screamed to pull away. It wasn't right. She had to control herself, but she didn't want to. Jade was everywhere. Her soft yet firm body under her hands, her heady scent in her nose, and the groans that vibrated against her lips did nothing but make her want more.

"Jade," Tori groaned, backing her against the wall where she pressed their bodies together once more. Jade pushed Tori's tongue from her mouth with a smirk and traveled across her jaw to her neck. Tori tilted her head when Jade began to scatter kisses before biting down and sucking, marking her. She moaned and her hips rolled. Jade encouraged her with a hand on her ass, her head falling back against the wall with the way Tori was rocking into her.

"Bed," she grunted, lifting a leg to wrap around Tori. She nodded and lifted Jade's other leg, picking her up. They kissed as Tori took them to Jade's room, laying her on the bed. As soon as she was free she yanked off her shirt followed by her pants. Her shoes and socks were shoved off with her pants. Jade watched, panting as more and more skin was exposed. She was so invested she hadn't stripped, but it didn't matter. Tori took it into her hands, yanking open the pajama shirt and scattering buttons. She had wanted to do that for so long. Her hands roughly slid down Jade's body to tug off her pants next. As soon as they were off Tori's lips pressed to her chest, dragging down the valley of her heaving breasts. Tori urged her further on the bed and crawled over her, kisses falling lower on her body.

"You've been such a tease, Jade. Sometimes I couldn't stand it. I would have to take care of myself at night, thinking of you," Tori confessed against the sensitive skin of her navel. Her stomach muscles contracted and she inhaled sharply.

"Yeah, well you're being a tease now. Which matters more?" she sassed, canting her hips impatiently. Tori chuckled, the sound thick with arousal. Her hand ran over the damp material between Jade's thighs and she whined. She must have really felt something for Tori if she was allowing her to have such control. Tori never saw her so vulnerable before but here she was. If she wanted to Tori could easily restrain her, turn her in. But the moment was one she desperately wanted to enjoy before she had to do that so she leaned over Jade and kissed her hard, burying her hips between Jade's legs and bucking. Similar thoughts of taking Tori by surprise ran through Jade's head but they crumbled at the arousal that shot directly to her core. She moaned and pressed back into Tori.

She vaguely wondered how someone she thought she had under her control had just as much control over her. It wasn't supposed to be like that, but it felt too damn good to stop. She ran her hands up Tori's back and unhooked her bra, pulling it down and tossing it once Tori slid it off her arms. Jade sat up and busied her mouth and tongue on the newly revealed flesh. Tori moaned breathlessly in her ear and clutched her close with one hand, rocking into her again. Jade rolled them over and held Tori down, teeth on her neck then her shoulder. Tori squirmed against the sharp pain until Jade soothed it with swipes of her tongue. When she moved away Tori freed her from her bra. Jade let her hands explore while they shared a hungry kiss. She teased her way down Tori's body and yanked at her underwear.

"These need to come off if you want me to properly pleasure you," she purred against Tori's mouth, her tongue slipping out to trace her upper lip. Tori attempted to catch it but Jade evaded with a wicked smirk. Tori frowned but lifted her hips and Jade bared the last of her body. Before continuing Tori pulled her own down so that Jade had no choice but to remove them. The feeling of their bottom halves meeting in such a way caused them both to let out sounds of heightened pleasure. Tori moaned her name and Jade shuddered at the sound. She caught Tori in a slow yet heated kiss, her hand dragging down her body. Her fingers found their destination and began to tease until Tori was squirming again. Her brows came down over her nose and she pulled away from the kiss defiantly.

"What's wrong, Vega?" she inquired, knowing why she was getting irritated. Tori grabbed Jade by the wrist. Their eyes met and locked.

"You love the thrill of the hunt, don't you? Stalking and toying until you go in for the kill," Tori husked, her tone full of desire but also something else. Something accusing that made Jade bristle. It made her feel like she was backed into a wall. She wondered what Tori meant by that, but then all thought left at the feeling of fingers dipping into her. She cried out and her back bowed, her face burying in Tori neck. Tori thrust into her twice before curling her fingers. She moaned lowly and rocked into her hand, desperate for more. Tori took over, rolling them over once more so that she was on top. She started to pump steadily into Jade, firm but just enough, her thumb drawing circles on her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her legs closed on Tori tightly, feeling herself near the edge. Tori leaned in and bit at her ear, tugging before letting it go.

"I'm not like them, Jade. I'm not your prey. You're mine," she panted in her ear. Jade wanted to lash out at that moment. She wanted to shove Tori away and show her who she was dealing with, but one flick of her fingers still plunging deep into her disabled any and all retorts. She gasped in place of threatening words. Tori bit into her shoulder and her back arched involuntarily. She cried out as she came undone, Tori furthering it with slower movements. She came down slowly and her body trembled through the last of the aftershock. Tori slipped from her and stroked her thigh with her wet fingers.

"Fuck you," Jade spat, unable to do anything else at the moment. She laid with her eyes shut, trying to regulate her breathing. Tori scoffed and leaned over her.

"Yeah, that's what I'm waiting for," she murmured. Jade's eyes opened and Tori was temporarily shocked to see the level of intent in her stare. Jade shoved her on her back and held her down with a snarl. Tori would have feared for her life if it wasn't for the rough kiss Jade initiated. She bit Tori's lip before pulling away to hold her arms hostage above her head.

"You're so going to get it," Jade promised, voice tense.

"That's the idea," Tori responded, cocky and challenging. Jade glared and palmed Tori's breast a bit roughly. She sucked in a breath at the treatment and was surprised when she felt more pleasure than pain. Jade's hands played at her chest, tweaking and pinching, before her mouth took their place to bite and suck. Her hands moved lower, one sliding behind to grip at her back while the other cupped her.

"You may be my equal but even that won't save you from me," Jade stated, sinking deep into Tori with two fingers before she could reply. Her hips lifted with each pump of Jade's fingers, her sighs turning into low groans then high moans. Jade grunted with the force of a hard thrust and Tori cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. She dug her nails into Tori's smooth, toned back and leaned in to taunt her. Tori had other ideas. She lifted for a kiss but Jade denied her.

"No," she growled, nosing Tori's head to the side so she could bite at her neck. Tori whimpered and her hands came down to land on Jade's shoulder. She expected Tori to push her away but instead she pulled her closer, nails gripping at her back a moment later. The sharp bite of them made her hips jerk, and Tori, seeing an opening, pulled Jade in to bite down hard on her shoulder. Her nails dragged down her back, etching pink lines into her pale skin at the same time. Jade whimpered against Tori's neck and her hips bucked against her. Her fingers slowed their fast pace into a loving caress that hit all the right spots within Tori. She finally found her release and Jade came with her, the pain just as pleasurable. They rocked into each other as they came down together. Jade slid her fingers free, running them along Tori's walls teasingly as she did. She relished the tired groan she was awarded and chuckled deviously.

"Fuck," Tori sighed, smiling when Jade kissed her neck, cheek, and then lips.

"You got that right," she breathed against Tori's mouth.

"You suck," Tori grumbled, glaring lightly at the woman leaning over her.

"I haven't done that yet, but I could," she playfully responded, sliding down to rest between Tori's legs. She kissed her inner thigh softly and waited. Tori stared at the sly expression on Jade's face and huffed out a breath. Jade took that as permission and ducked down to put her tongue to work. With a drawn out groan Tori slid a hand in Jade's hair and gave in to her ministrations, knowing there was no point to resisting. They were probably going to have a long night ahead of them because neither wanted to stop no matter what the circumstances might be.

Jade woke up early in the morning to the weight of Tori's arm draped over her middle. She smiled sleepily and closed her eyes, too relaxed to do anything but catch a few more hours of sleep. The next time she woke up she felt fully rested. Tori held her closer than before. Their naked bodies were pressed together. She looked down at Tori's peaceful expression and brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen across her face. She scolded herself for the affectionate action and carefully extracted herself. Tori grumbled and turned over once Jade was free. She glanced back, taking in the serene scene, and then walked out to freshen up and take a shower, a change of undergarments in hand.

As she washed she let last night's memories flash in her mind. For once she wanted to feel something and what Tori gave her was tangible. She could hold on to those handful of blissful hours and revisit them when she needed it. Never had she felt such care. It made getting rid of the cop so much harder. But she gave herself that moment and it was time to move on. If she didn't do something Tori would surely do her job. She couldn't let that happen. She finished her shower, threw on her pajama shirt half buttoned, and returned to her room to see that Tori hadn't gotten up yet. She shook her head and walked over to climb on the bed, making sure to jostle it. Tori groaned and rubbed at her face, eyes opening a moment later. Her gaze settled on Jade and she smiled.

"For just waking up you look gorgeous," she muttered, stretching out halfway through the words. Jade hummed appreciatively at the compliment and laid down next to Tori. She didn't like to get compliments and viewed all of them as meaningless words used to butter her up, but from Tori they sounded different. They sounded sincere.

"I would like to think I look this good waking up, but I'm pretty sure it was because I took a shower and freshened up," Jade explained. Tori gave her a skeptical look before shrugging.

"You look alluring regardless. I've seen you pleasantly mussed before when I arrive earlier than usual. Trust me, you're still beautiful," she stated with sincerity, leaning over to kiss Jade on the cheek. She got out of bed and collected her clothes then headed out of the room for a shower, all the while without a stitch on. Jade smirked and sat back, allowing herself to enjoy the view.

* * *

Tori gave herself a week of peace before putting her plans in action. When the last guy was murdered she kept quiet and helped cover it up only so that she could get her hands on evidence. She literally caught Jade red handed, but she knew she couldn't turn her in so soon. She needed to establish trust, break down her walls, and even her own if necessary. A strange pang often ailed her any time she thought of turning Jade in. She didn't like that she harbored feelings for the murdering woman, but it seemed she had. It wouldn't keep her from doing what she had to though. It was her job to put away those who broke the law, especially in such a way as taking another's life. She knew she would feel worse if she let Jade get away.

Her personal feelings weren't important if it meant saving lives. Since that day when she let her guard down completely she had slowly started to build it back up. Jade didn't make any move toward her besides the usual flirting and Tori kept it professional. Jade caught on to her formal change and waited, knowing Tori was gearing up to make her move. She couldn't very well let her beat her to the punch. So she waited patiently in the living room for Tori to arrive at her usual time. Like clockwork they greeted each other and Tori prepared to work. However, Jade stood from her seat, graceful as ever, and backed Tori against the wall. A hand at her chest kept her in place, a silent warning not to resist.

"I know what you're up to. Did you really think you could sneak around behind my back without me noticing?" she questioned, tone even but cold. Tori had been ready for her to take action. She knew Jade would figure her out. She didn't doubt her. She just made sure she was prepared to do what she had to when the time came.

"No," Tori answered honestly, just as calm.

"At least I can give you that," Jade said with a shrug.

"Here's a question for you. I know you saw it coming as soon as you figured it out, so why didn't you do anything about it? Why am I still here?" Tori interrogated. Jade sneered and grabbed a fist full of Tori's shirt.

"If you think I care about you then you're wrong. I was waiting for the right time and thought I could get some fun out of it while I still could. Unfortunately, you won't be around much longer," she responded, releasing Tori to walk into the kitchen. The cop followed, a bit confused that Jade let her go so soon. The widow got herself a cup of water and leaned on the counter, taking an idle sip.

"You're probably wondering why I haven't killed you yet. Well, I admit I'm a bit indecisive. Should I show mercy and make it quick or drag it out until you're screaming for mercy but I won't give it? In that case, you'll die a slow, horrible death," Jade promised, speaking as if she was contemplating what to buy.

"Enough, Jade. Come quietly or I'll have to use force. I have enough evidence against you to prove you're guilty. You aren't getting away this time," Tori told her, advancing on her slowly as if the raven haired woman was a deadly viper ready to strike.

"What fun would it be to make it easy on you?" Jade remarked, expression as smooth as still water and just as unfeeling. In an instant the glass cup was hurtling at Tori's face. She deflected it and it smashed to the floor, the loud sound jarring. Jade took advantage of the distraction and her fist met Tori's cheek, bruising her knuckles as well as the tanned skin. Tori grunted and stumbled back but held Jade at bay when she came at her again. She caught her fist and twisted her arm behind her back, shoving her forward so that she was bent over the counter. She held her there and fought to restrain her other hand.

"If you wanted me like this you could have just said so," Jade taunted, both highly aware of Tori's hips against her ass.

"Shut up," Tori grumbled, finally getting her free arm held down. She moved to retrieve the handcuffs she stashed in her pocket. As soon as her hold let up just a bit Jade threw herself back, slamming Tori's lower back into the edge of the granite counter. She cried out at the sharp pain, dropping the handcuffs. Jade ran for the knife rack and pulled out the largest one, turning on Tori.

"Think carefully now, officer," she warned. Tori backed away as she approached, ideas coming and going in her head. It wasn't looking good.

"You're bluffing. You wouldn't kill me. You want me around. Face it, you **need** me," Tori jeered, smirking when rage pulled a snarl on Jade's face.

"You wanna bet?" she inquired, lunging. Tori had been waiting for her to attack, having goaded her with the one weakness she knew was true. Jade's swing was blind with anger, enough to be caught before doing any damage. Tori held the blade away with a tight grip on Jade's wrist. Jade drove her knee into Tori's gut and she fell back against the wall where Jade trapped her. The point of the knife grazed her neck, digging in and leaving a bloody trail down to her chest. Tori grit her teeth against the pain, arm shaking in an effort to keep it from piercing her completely.

"Jade, stop. You don't want to do this," she pleaded, knowing the woman enjoyed begging. Her eyes flashed and then her free hand was on Tori's neck, squeezing.

"Don't pull that shit with me. It won't work. What we had was just as empty as the others," she dismissed.

"You didn't care for them?" Tori questioned, latching onto Jade's sudden hesitation.

"No. Never. Richard was a pawn. A way to earn a crap load of money. The useless man had a bad back and a weak heart. I might have helped him along with some pain killers, but let's just say he keeled over from some great sex he couldn't handle," Jade said with a mocking laugh.

"The boy?" Tori wondered.

"It was almost too easy. The hormone driven pervert couldn't keep his mind off me. He was lucky he didn't get worse for grabbing my ass. Instead, I took advantage of his day dreaming. He never really exercised caution while cleaning the pool," she confessed.

"The guy you were with. What did he do to deserve it?" Tori inquired, anger hot in her veins but feeling a sick twist in her stomach when Jade grinned malevolently. She leaned in, her body formfitting to Tori's own. The hand at her neck pushed Tori's head to the side.

"He was just for fun. I hadn't felt the thrill in so long. It didn't take much to interest him, to catch him unaware. The clumsy idiot," she chuckled darkly in Tori's ear, nipping a moment later.

"Stop," Tori demanded, voice strained in a mix of disgust and arousal. She hated herself for the warm feeling sparking within her.

"Stop teasing you or stop trying to kill you? We both know I can't help one of those," Jade teased, pressing the knife in. Tori whimpered and stilled. Jade enjoyed the sound. Tori was so close. She wanted to feel her touch again, loving as it had been that day. Tori knew Jade was capable of giving more than pain. She felt the lethal killer's vulnerability. She was sure Jade felt something for her just as she felt something for Jade. All she had to do was reach it behind the many layers of steel Jade put up.

"Which one is that, Jade? Because after that day when you let me have you completely I saw a whole new side to you I couldn't help but want," Tori admitted. The grip on her neck loosened just so and she knew she had Jade's attention.

"You might have been willing and thought it meant something but the truth is I only fucked you. It was nothing more than getting off for me," Jade responded, denial tinging her voice.

"Sure, because nothing says control like letting me top you," Tori mocked. Just as she suspected Jade's anger flared, but so did her pleasure. Jade hated the reaction, but there was something about Tori's defiance that turned her on. She didn't sit and take it. She fought back. And judging by the knowing quirk of Tori's lips she knew it.

"I hate you so much," Jade growled, hand shaking as she fought to bury the knife in Tori's chest. But she couldn't. She couldn't just end the torture.

"I know you do. You hate me for making you feel something for me. I hate myself for the same thing. But the fact is I feel the same way and I hate you for that too," Tori confessed, hard gaze never leaving Jade's own. They stared into each other's eyes a moment longer and then Jade's grip smoothed into a gentle touch, caressing Tori's jaw before resting it there. Tori's free hand slipped under Jade's shirt and pressed to the warm skin of her stomach. The other released her wrist to tangle in her raven locks. Jade held the knife poised in place a second longer before lowering it. Their lips met and Jade didn't hesitate to deepen it, kissing her with fierce passion. Tori held her close, accepting everything she gave and returned it with equal fervor. Tori slipped her tongue from Jade's mouth and nuzzled at her strong jaw, lips at her ear.

"Please, Jade. Do what's right. For me," she implored, sincerity in every word. Tears burned at her eyes. Jade held back a sob, a tear tracking down her cheek.

"I…I can't. I'm sorry," she gasped, kissing Tori once more. A sharp pain at her shoulder caused her to yank away, falling back. Jade jammed the blade hilt deep until it pinned Tori to the wall, purposely missing her intended target. Her hand rested on the handle while she leaned into Tori who gripped at her waist and used a shaking hand to stroke her cheek. The pain in Jade's eyes were overshadowed by her emotionless features. Tori wiped at the lone tear that had fallen but gained no reaction.

"Please," she tried again, but Jade only shook her head. She held Tori's hands in hers and kissed her bruised cheek, an apology for all she had done. It was all she could give her. Jade stepped away, dropping Tori's hands. The saddened cop didn't try to reach for her. Even though her heart ached for her to keep trying she knew it was a lost cause. Her own tears started to fall, a product of shame and failure, but Jade didn't stick around to see them. She had escaped once again.

* * *

It took some painful tugging to free herself from the wall but Tori managed it. She stumbled and fell to the floor as soon as she did. She sat there for a long length of time, steadying herself before she called in for help. She was taken to the hospital where the knife was removed and she was properly taken care of. Once she was patched up she spent a day in the hospital before she was allowed to leave. She worked on her report and had all evidence gathered, ready to turn in. The small recorder she hid in her back pocket provided spoken confession while the evidence from the last murder supported it. She was praised for her hard work but she didn't think she deserved it. No matter how many times she was told it wasn't her fault she disagreed. She let Jade get away and no one knew where she was now. She tried searching for her but always came up empty. It was like she disappeared without a trace. They wouldn't know remotely where she was until she left behind another dead body for them to find.

The only thing Tori felt she accomplished was almost catching Jade. She had gotten pretty damn close. Maybe too close. Once a murderer always a murderer. Tori had to remind herself of that almost every day to counter the feelings she still felt for the femme fatale who was always on her mind. She had been doing well too until a letter arrived for her in the mail, a fancy script addressed to her on the front. She opened it while sitting on her balcony where she liked to watch the bustling city go about its business early in the morning. She unfolded the letter and held it in one hand, her mug of tea in the other. Her hands shook and she had to set down the hot drink before she dropped it upon reading the first word. Her hand moved to trace the thin line running down her neck, leading to the thick scar at its end. Her heart constricted as her eyes ran over the elegant script written across the paper.

 _Vega,_

 _I would wish you well but we both know I'm not that kind of person. I've been lonely and the thrill isn't satisfying me anymore. Not when all I can think about is you. I miss you. I know we parted on bad terms and you've been determined to find me but that hasn't stopped me from keeping an eye on you. Those news reports are entertaining, although they're probably not helping your frustration, are they? They still talk about me once in a while. The infamous Upper East Side Widow. I like it. Nice and simple. I can picture the furrow of your brow and the clench of your jaw, irritated that I got away. I've been just out of reach. You're angry at yourself for finding no leads. I know you are, but that isn't the only reason you want to find me, is it? Don't deny it. After all, I want you too. I just hope you find me before I come to you, because when I do, it probably won't end well. You might have cared for me like no other and I might have cared for you, a first I'm surprised happened at all, but I'm sure you know I can't let you get away with that. I can't have you meddling in my thoughts and decisions anymore. So we'll meet again someday, and when that time comes, I'm sure we'll both be ready. If not, it'll be one hell of a reunion either way. I look forward to it and I can't wait to see you again._

 _Yours until the end,_

 _Jade West_


End file.
